


Welcome To Small Bites

by Anonymous



Category: Original Work
Genre: Belly Rubs, F/F, F/M, Forced Orgasm, G/T, Implied digestion, Mouth Play, NSFW, Oral Sex, Other, Vore, Voyeurism, cis female tiny, cis male tiny, giants ordering tinies for dinner, its a celebration, not detailed, oral insertion, tiny restaurant, trans female tiny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:01:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27803461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Julie is invited by her best friend,  Theresa, to accompany her and her parents to a restaurant called "Small Bites," a business that makes a profit by buying and selling Tinies to the Giants to be consumed however they choose.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 6
Collections: Anonymous





	Welcome To Small Bites

**Welcome to Small Bites**

**Step One: Order Your Tiny**

“You’ll definitely want to start with something basic,” Theresa said, leaning towards Julie and gazing at their shared menu. “I’d recommend the basic CM.” Julie stared at the place where Theresa pointed on the menu. Theresa had been Julie’s best friend since the seventh grade, even coming along with her to university where they had been rooming together for the past two years. Theresa had never led Julie astray before…well, nothing that was of any _real_ consequence anyway.

Julie swallowed, a small flutter in her belly as she looked at the smiling waitress poised to take her order. “I guess I’ll take the cis male?” Julie said weakly, looking to Theresa for confirmation that she had ordered correctly. Theresa smiled and gave her an encouraging head nod.

“Excellent choice,” the waitress replied, jotting down her order, before taking their menus and sauntering away from the table. Julie couldn’t help but admire the girl’s long legs and the sway of her perfect ass before it disappeared behind the swinging doors that led to the kitchen, another small fluttering sensations tickling her just below her navel.

“Jules,” Theresa said, pulling Julie out of her trance, smirking as she put her wine glass to her lips. “Unwind a little, ya?” she said, her eyes slanting to Julie’s untouched wine glass. “You’ll need to loosen up a little if you want to get them off properly.”

Julie blushed at Theresa’s calling out, albeit a little confused by her words, but took her wine glass and brought it to her own lips, hoping it would hide some of her embarrassment. This was the first time she had ever been to a tiny bar, even one as popular as Small Bites. They were becoming quite popular amongst the giant species, but still very much only available for those who could pay the steep prices.

Julie turned her attention on the other two that sat at their four-person table, Don and Monica, Theresa’s parents. They had invited Theresa and Julie to this special place as Don had been promoted at his job. Theresa had raved about this place, but had been rather tight lipped about what when on here, wanting to build up the anticipation for Julie.

“Thank you for inviting me,” Julie told both Don and Monica who had been engaged in some light marital conversation. They both turned to her and smiled, reminding Julie of when she was little and would have family dinners with the three of them all those years ago.

Monica took Julie’s hand that had been resting on her lap and squeezed. “We are happy that you could join us,” she said sweetly before she took away her hand.

“No better way to celebrate than Small Bites,” Don boasted, holding his pint of beer in his hands towards the middle of the table. “To big promotions and the little things in life that make us the happiest.”

Monica and Theresa raised their glasses, clinking the glassware against Don’s glass. They all looked to Julie, waiting for her to raise her own glass. Julie did so, laughing when they all cheered when her glass clinked with theirs.

Julie brought her wine glass to her lips, a smile on her face as she took her first sip of the classic red wine, the smooth taste of the alcohol running down her lips, soothing her ruffled nerves just as their dinner plates arrived.

**Step Two: Make them Come**

“You’ve got to stimulate them into orgasm,” Theresa said in explanation as she slowly pulled the leather mini skirt from her female looking tiny. Both girls gasped when a tiny penis sprung forth from it’s confines. Theresa licked her lips, humming delightfully as gripped the small appendage between two fingers and began to rub generously.

“When they cum,” Theresa added, her eyes watching the tiny as the small female began to wither and shake under her minstratation, “it releases some sort of chemical in their tissues that provides the best flavor for consumption.”

Julie stared down at Theresa’s tiny, her small hips gyrating up against Theresa’s fingers, her chest heaving as Theresa stimulated her.

“Sometimes,” Theresa says, “When I have the time, I like to play with them a little. Make them earn their orgasm,” Theresa laughed. “After all, I am the one who is paying for it.” Done with her speech, Theresa bent her head over her female tiny and took her small dick into her mouth, her tiny shouting in pleasure as Theresa sucked her off. Julie could only imagine what the tiny female was experiencing, having Theresa’s giant mouth wrapped around her cock. Theresa’s skills were notable across campus to all of fraternity row. She was legendary.

Julie was pulled from her thoughts when Don mouth made a rather large slurping sound, pulling Julie’s eyes away from Julie and on to him. Julie’s mouth when dry as she saw Don holding his tiny around her waist upside down, his mouth buried between her openly hanging thighs.

Julie felt her cheeks blush hot as she watched Don lather his tiny’s small cunt with his tongue, making her cry out in pleasure with every flick of his tongue across her small clit. It seemed Theresa got her considerable skills from her father as he went down on his tiny, making Julie rub her legs together as she felt a little bit of slickness coat the inside of her thighs.

Don moaned as he wrapped his mouth around the outside of her small vagina, his other hand pulling lightly at her long, blonde hair that dangled above his plate where she had been served up to him. Julie could tell the minute his tiny climaxed as her whole body stiffened in his grip, her eyes squinting shut and her mouth falling open to let out a loud scream of pleasure.

Don kept his mouth around her as she shook against him, slurping up every bit of cum she expelled, some of it beginning to dribble from his mouth and down his chin. Julie suddenly remembered that he had ordered his tiny “fully loaded” and she now realized that this is what that had meant. She looked down at her tiny and wondered if she had done the same, she wasn’t at all opposed to sucking a man off and swallowing his cum, she wasn’t a prude, but usually she like her men taller and broader than she was.

Her eyes flew back to Don and his tiny as they both came down from their highs, Don unlatching his mouth from his tiny with a satisfied smirk on his face. Monica cooed as she wiped the cum from his face with her fingers before bringing them to her own mouth to lick clean. “You always have been a messy eater,” she said coyly as they exchanged hot glances with each other.

Julie couldn’t seem to take her eyes away from the scene, feeling the small throb in between her legs grow exponentially.

Don’s eyes slid to Julie’s and smiled. “Are you ready for the main event, Jules?” he asked as he slowly slid his tiny’s dress over her head, the tiny’s limp bodily easily manhandled out of her dress.

Julie could only nod, not trusting her voice not to crack under the thickness of her arousal that had her throat chest tightening with anticipation.

“Good girl,” he said, lifting his naked tiny above his head as he leaned his head back against his shoulder. Eyes widening slowly, Julie watched as Don slowly lowered his tiny down into his mouth.

**Step Three: Eat**

Julie couldn’t take her eyes away from Don’s protruding belly, his stomach molding and shaping to accommodate his meal as his tiny was stuffed down his throat and pulled down into his belly. His belly kept moving, as if his tiny were trying to force her way out of her fleshy prison, but Don didn’t seem to mind as he leaned back in his chair, his cheeks filling with air as he belched around a closed fist, his other hand, lazily rubbing his full stomach. His smile was as satisfying as a cat who got the cream, his eyes half lidded with a satiated hunger that could render anyone unconscious for a well needed rest.

To his right, his wife was currently whispering sweet nothings into her tiny’s small and frightened face as she undid his tie, his lower half completely naked for the whole table to see. If she kept up this pace, Julie mused, they would be here all night. She gathered that Monica was one to take things slowly, romanticizing her tinies before she consumed them. To each their own, Julie surmised.

A sharp female cry to Julie’s right had her head on a swivel, catching her friend’s delighted expression on her face as she swallowed the streams of white, hot cum that splashed along her tongue as she continued to go down on her tiny through her orgasm.

Julie had never seen a trans female before, this one clearly before the reconstructive surgery, and was fascinated by the apparent dichotomy of the tiny’s appearance. At one point, Theresa had caught her staring and had detached her lips from around her tiny’s cock to let her know that she fancied the look of a woman on her back, but preferred to “suck tiny cock” instead. Julie had just nodded dumbly, not knowing how to respond. Their seemed to be so many choices when it came to picking out your ideal tiny, Julie was glad she had gotten the “basic” as Theresa had suggested. Everything was quite overwhelming on its own, she knew she would have to start out slow.

Julie had only peeked at her tiny a few times in between watching the family around her, not liking the way he was gazing up at her as if she were a monster, the terror in his eyes at his looming fate each time they made eye contact. He would ruin her mood, bringing her down from her high, making her feel a tinge of guilt, and so she chose not to look at him. Choosing instead, to watch the others as they had their fun. In truth, she was beginning to warm up to the idea of taking her turn with her tiny as she watched Theresa finally bring her tiny to orgasm. Julie grinned as Theresa squealed in delight, hallowing her cheeks to suck in every last drop before she detached herself from the tiny cock.

“That’s my girl,” Don had said, watching as Theresa began to work off her tiny’s other clothes, her eyes nearly blown black with her own arousal and hunger as she licked her lips in anticipation. “Nice and slow, Tessy,” he father said, his eyes never leaving the tiny in his daughter’s grasp.

Theresa smiled down at her tiny, who only just realized her fate and began to squirm, but she was no match for Theresa’s giant had around her waist. Theresa slowly laid back her head against her chair as she dangled her still struggling tiny above her gaping mouth, letting her tiny’s long legs slowly pass through her hand as she entered her mouth. Her tiny’s screams were soon muffled as her head was pulled into Theresa’s throat, her muscles immediately flexing around the tiny in an effort to get a good grasp around her before slowly pulling her in.

Julie was suddenly reminded of a documentary she had watched in her biology class just last semester, the picture of a large snake with its large maw opened wide as it slowly devoured a mouse that was twice its side. This is what it looked like to watch as her best friend slowly consumed her tiny, closing her lips around her meal just as the tiny feet disappeared from view. Theresa closed her eyes, humming in satisfaction as the tiny passed through her esophagus.

Julie’s eyes slowly left her mouth and landed on her best friend’s stomach, knowingly. She waited and was pleased when she began to see her friend’s normally taught stomach begin to bulge as the tiny was passed into the stomach, making her dress stretch tightly around her frame. Julie licked her lips as she sat a little straighter in her chair, her eyes never leaving her friend’s growing belly as her tiny railed against her fleshy cage.

Like her father, Theresa began to rub her belly in soothing circles, satisfied now that the tiny was safely tucked away inside of her. Her eyes were staring off into an unknown distance, a look of sleepiness in her eyes as she rested, completely full, against the back of her chair.

“You’re getting better at this,” Don cooed as he leaned over to gently rub a hand over Theresa’s belly, making Theresa hum in contentment. “You’ll be a pro like me in no time,” he winked at his daughter.

Theresa laughed, leaning forward a bit to take her wine glass from the table, bringing it to her lips as she drank the last bit of alcohol left in the glass. Her eyes came to Julie who was still watching her belly as it moved underneath her skin, imagining her tiny still fighting against her fate. She would never win. There was no getting out, not yet anyway.

“The first one is always the hardest,” Theresa said soothingly as she looked down at Julie’s plate. “But, I promise you that once you get the first taste, you won’t ever be able to get enough.”

Julie looked at Theresa and couldn’t help but return her smile before she looked down at her tiny, whose eyes rounded with renewed terror as Julie began to lick her lips. She could feel the beginnings of a hunger inside of her that she hadn’t felt before this moment, something that made her deliciously wet between her own thighs as she imagined getting her tiny off before she herself would taste his sweet nectar.

“Go on then,” Julie heard Theresa coo to her right as she leaned forward a bit to watch her friend.

Julie blinked down at her tiny, feeling the anticipation building up inside of her and decided that she was ready to embark on her newest journey.

Suddenly, she couldn’t wait to get her first taste of her small bite.


End file.
